A Week of Kate and Tony
by abstractwhisk
Summary: A week of the usual harassment and banter between Kate and Tony. Tate at the end.
1. Monday

**A/n: Thanks goes to my beta, Smackalicious! I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please review!**

Monday

"Tony!"

"What?"

"Oh, don't play all innocent."

"I _am_ innocent, Kate, honest!"

"Yeah, it was the other juvenile idiot who threw your pen at me."

"Probie! Throwing things at Kate, how could you?!"

"What? I-"

"Tony, you're so immature!"

"You're so immature!"

"Quit mocking me!"

"Quit mocki-Ouch! That hurt!"

"What?"

"You threw your water bottle at me!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Prove it!"

"I- hey! Got me kind of hard that time, Boss."

"Get back to work!"

"Right, Boss."


	2. Tuesday

Tuesday

Flash

"Tony! Try taking pictures of the body, not me!"

"What? Feeling a little camera shy, Katie?"

"No, you're just distracting me. How would you feel?"

"I'd love it. Can't ever have enough of this."

"Psht, yeah right. You'd be too worried about getting your good side."

"Kate, all my sides are my good side."

"Yeah, you know, some people wonder if you even have a good side."

"Don't pretend. You know you want me."

"Eww, DiNozzo!"

"You know it's true."

"Who was taking pictures of who?"

"It's whom."

"What?"

"Who was taking pictures of whom, not who."

"Don't change the subject."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"Yeah, I bet you wouldn't. So, what were we talking about?""No idea."


	3. Wednesday

Wednesday

"Tony, you got us all coffee! How...uncharacteristic of you."

"Uncharacteristic? I was going for nice, Kate."

"Well, it is. You never bring us coffee. What is it that you want?"

"Want? That hurts. I'm just being nice."

"So you don't want anything? Then tell me what you put in it."

"You're so accusatory, Kate! I would never put anything in your coffee...well, okay, I would, but I didn't."

"And you expect me to believe that?"

"Well, yeah. It was Probie's I messed with."

Choke "What?" Cough, cough

"Kidding, McGee, I was kidding."

Cough "Right."

"I still don't believe you."

"Fine, do you want me to test it for you?"

"No! I! 'll do it myself. Mmm."

"Good?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah!?!? But that means Gibbs got-"

Cough, cough, cough "Not. Funny. DiNozzo."

"Sorry!"


	4. Thursday

Thursday

"Tony, are you still doing paperwork?"

"Leave it to you to mock my pain."

"That's what you get for messing with Gibbs' coffee."

"I wasn't trying to mess with his, I was trying to mess with yours."

"And you wonder why I don't trust you."

"I blame you."

"Me?"

"Yeah, you had to take Gibbs' cup, didn't you?"

"If I had taken Gibbs', it would have been black. You're the one who put whatever it was into the wrong cup. What was it, anyway?"

"Salt."

"Salt?! You put salt in his coffee! No wonder he choked!"

"I thought it was your coffee!"

"Oh, so you would rather see me choke?"

"No! Well, yeah, that's why I did it."

"I can't believe you, DiNozzo."


	5. Friday

Friday

"Tony! You realize you're late?"

"Yeah, is he here yet?"

"Why wouldn't he be here?"

"I don't know, it'd just be really convenient right now."

"Well, he was here on time, so you're out of luck."

"You didn't happen to cover for me, did you?"

"Why would I cover for you?"

"I don't know..."

"Do you ever?"

"Hey! Maybe 'cause deep down you know that you want me."

"Stop saying that!"

"What are you saying now, DiNozzo?"

"Oh, hey, Boss. I was just-"

"Tony, I don't really want to know what you were doing in the bathroom."

"What?"

"You were in the bathroom, right?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"'Cause that's what Kate told me. I would hate to hear she was lying."

"Yeah, Kate was, uh, right. Thanks."

"Thanks?"

"I mean, um, thanks for, uh, caring, Boss."

"Get to work, DiNozzo."


	6. Saturday

Saturday

Ring

"Hello?"

"Hey, Kate."

"Tony? It's Saturday."

"Yeah, we got a case."

"What?!"

"Gibbs wants you here in twenty."

"Of course he does. You just had to ruin my Saturday."

"Hey, it's not my fault, it's my Saturday, too."

"Yeah, but I bet you're loving telling me I have to get up."

"Yes, Kate, I really enjoy telling you that both of our weekends are sh- Ouch!"

"He head-slap you?"

"Yeah, no need to sound so happy about it!"

"I'm not happy about it!"

"Right."

"I'm not, really."

"You're such a bad liar, Kate."


	7. Sunday

Sunday

Ring

"Hello?"

"Hey, Kate."

"Tony? Why are you waking me up again this weekend? We solved yesterday's case already."

"I know, it's just that..."

"Don't tell me we got another one!"

"We didn't, but..."

"Then what is it?"

"Well, if you'd just let me finish a sentence, I could tell you!"

"Sorry. So, what's up?"

"It's just that...I have something to tell you."

"Spill."

"Well, I..."

"You what, Tony?"

"I - I think I love you."

"Why didn't you just say so?"

"What? You're not going to laugh at me?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I think I love you, too."


End file.
